Velonica
Velonica adalah single kedelapan dari band Aqua Timez. Single ini digunakan untuk lagu tema pembuka dari Anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 190 sampai Episode 214. Lagu ini juga digunakan untuk tema dari video game Bleach: Versus Crusade. Daftar Lagu *1. Velonica *2. Kanade Ai (奏であい, Play Meeting) *3. Kaori (薫, Fragrance) *4. Velonica -Instrumental- Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire shiawase na furi o shite utau motto hashire to iikikashite mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e kita michi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen shimensoka sansen ni tsugu ONE GAME yama ari tani ari gake ari chiri wa tsumotteku hateshinai tabi no tochuu de machi no hazure ni tachiyoru tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite nekorobu to kurikaesareru asai nemuri nando mo onaji ano yokogao nando mo onaji ano kotoba o ikiteru dake de kanashii to omou no wa watashi dake na no to TABAKO no kemuri ga chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru honto no koto dake de ikite yukeru hodo bokura wa tsuyokunai sa tsuyokunakute ii ii mochiageta mabuta sekai wa haru da sakurairo no kaze o kakiwakete haruka kanata e mukau tochuu kono nanohana hatake ni kimi wa ita no ka na kono sora ni tori no shiroi habataki o boku ga sagasu aida kitto kimi wa daichi ni mimi o sumashi ari no kuroi ashioto o sagashitandarou na PIERO no you na kamen o haide taiyou ni wasurerareta oka ni tachi tsuki no hikari o abite fukaku iki o suu sara no wareru oto mo donarigoe mo nai sekai nukumori ga nakutatte ikite wa yukeru sa dakedo bokura ikiteru dake ja tarinakute mebuku daichi ya buatsui miki ya kiesaru niji ya sugisaru hibi ya yozora no SUPIKA shiki no fushigi ga oshiete kureta shinjitsu o sagashitsuzukeru bokura ni doko made tabi o shite mo inochi no hajimari wa ikite aisaretai to naita hitori no akago koko de wa nai doko ka o mezasu riyuu to wa kokoro de wa nai doko ka ni kotae wa nai to shiru tame |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Smeared with setbacks, lost in fads I pretend to be happy as I sing “Run further” I’m urging myself, thoughtlessly, but softly to where the wind is blowing I glance back at the road which I came from and feel sorry that I have time to spare Surrounded on all sides What comes after a war is one game “There are mountains, valleys, cliffs” Dust is piling up In the middle of my endless journey, I stop by at the edge of a town I throw down my tired legs softly If I lie down, I’ll end up repeating my shallow sleep I’ll see that same profile over and over, hear those same words over and over… “Am I the only one who thinks just living is sad?” Tobacco smoke floats in the air and disappears into emptiness On a day where we’re surely still powerless and young You witness sadness that you didn’t have to see Now you’re spending your time holding in tears that don’t have to be held in We’re not strong enough to keep living on just completely truthful things We don’t have to be strong Okay? My lifted-up eyelids see the world in spring I push through the cherry blossom-coloured wind On the way to the destination of the far away other side, I wonder if you were in this rapeseed field I search for the white flapping of a bird in this sky Surely you’ll be listening carefully to the ground and searching for the black ant’s footsteps at the same time, right? Tearing off a disguise like a clown’s, standing on a forgotten hill, in the sun Basking in the light of the moon, taking a deep breath In a world where there’s no yelling voice or sound of the plates breaking Without sharing warmth, we can keep living However, just living is not enough for us The budding ground, the thick trees, the disappearing rainbow, the passing days, The night sky’s Spica, the four season’s mystery, they taught us who continue searching for the truth No matter how far we travel, at the start of life We were lonely babies who cried out to want to live and be loved Our reason for aiming for somewhere that isn’t here Is because we have to in order to know that there is no answer anywhere other than in the heart |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Terselimuti frustasi, terganggu norma Menganggap diriku bahagia dan bernyanyi Aku harus berlari lebih jauh Secara serampangan, perlahan menuju angin Ku pandang sekilas kembali jalan yang kuambil, maaf, aku bersiap sekarang Terkepung di semua sisi, satu permainan “Gunung, lembah dan jurang” Sampah menumpuk tinggi Di tengah perjalanan tak berujung Aku berhenti di pinggir kota Berbaring, aku regangkan kakiku yang lelah Dan tidur meringkuk lagi Aku lihat wajah yang sama lagi dan lagi… Aku dengar kata-kata yang sama lagi dan lagi… “Apa aku satu-satunya yang berpikir hidup ini menyedihkan?” Asap rokok bergulung di udara dan lenyap Di hari aku masih muda dan tak kuat Kau terlihat sedih saat kau tak bisa melihat apa yang terlihat Dan tangisan air mata yang seharusnya mengering Aku tak cukup kuat untuk hidup dengan hanya kebenaran Tak apa-apa menjadi lemah, tak apa-apa? Saat ku buka mataku ini sudah musim semi Aku melewati angin bunga sakura Di tengah perjalanan yang jauh ini Aku ingin tahu jika kau ada di sini di ladang bunga Sementara ku mencari jalur terbang burung putih di langit ini Aku yakin kau mendengar bumi Mencari jejak semut hitam Aku menangis di topeng badut ini Dan berdiri di bukit matahari yang terlupakan Cahaya bulan menyinariku dan aku mengambil nafas dalam Di dunia tanpa suara piring pecah atau teriakan kemarahan Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa kehangatan Tapi hidup saja tak cukup bagi kita Bumi menanjak, pohon merapat Pelangi menghilang, hari-hari berlalu Musim menunjukan Spica (Virgo) di langit malam Selama kita terus mencari kebenaran Tak peduli betapa jauhnya perjalanan kita, mulai dari lahir Bayi yang menangis tuk hidup dan dicintai Alasan kenapa kita pergi ke tempat lain Untuk mengetahuinya tak ada jawaban di lubuk hati Referensi Terjemahan Indonesia http://furahasekai.wordpress.com Karakter Karakter yang muncul di lagu pembuka Anime: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Nanao Ise #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Isane Kotetsu #Retsu Unohana #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Sajin Komamura #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Soi Fon #Izuru Kira #Shūhei Hisagi #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Kaname Tōsen #Love Aikawa #Hiyori Sarugaki #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Shinji Hirako #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Lisa Yadōmaru #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Tessai Tsukabishi #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Homura (Versi Movie) #Shizuku (Versi Movie) #Kon (Versi Movie) #Dark Rukia (Versi Movie) Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening Kategori:Tema Video Game